<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ride Again by TrashAYfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221003">Ride Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction'>TrashAYfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Cock Tease, Dry Humping, M/M, Motorcycles, Prequel, Road Trips, Slice of Life, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, chang dai, shorter's motorcycle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorter's first motorcycle. He takes Ash for a ride. Later, Ash borrows his motorcycle to use with Eiji. Shorter knew exactly what he was doing with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ride Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you all are staying safe at home during COVID19. Perfect excuse to catch up on some dirty reading. I'm avoiding going stir crazy by writing, but i've also moved to a remote location with shitty internet to avoid the outbreak :( you win some, you lose some.</p><p>Nonlinear storytelling. Motorcycle Shorter Ash, Ash Eiji<br/>Inspired by Oliver Frey/Zack’s ‘Bike Boy’ comic. 80’s comic book erotica, check it out. Hella fan of the artist. His art is my aesthetic and so unashamedly porny. This story is a bit more of a tease than actual dirty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Motorcycle sex</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re being really mean, you know that, right?” Shorter thought of voicing it, as he shoved his hands into his jacket. He was watching the back pockets Ash’s tight jeans as the blonde straddled the motorcycle. The fabric was also worn near the center back seam, glimpses of red cotton briefs easily visible. … somehow sexier than the times he wasn’t wearing any.</p><p>Shorter knew exactly what Ash had in mind when he asked to borrow his motorcycle “because Eiji had never been on one’. He had half called him out on it.</p><p>But now he watched as Eiji demurely scooted up behind Ash, blushing and fidgeting, but eager. He held on, hands carefully around the blonde’s middle, not against his pecs or around his crotch and hips…. His discomfort only growing as Ash leaned forward on the motorcycle..</p><p>Shorter chuckled. Poor kid. Struggling to admit what Ash was all to willing to give. There was nothing like a fear boner.</p><p>The motor roared as they took off down the street.</p><p> </p><p>Shorter spat his cigarette butt as he watched his bike leave. He was a good wingman. What was he gonna say? No?</p><p>…………………</p><p>He remembered his first bike.</p><p> </p><p>Naomi, one of the local girls, always had various pieces of junk she was fixing up. Dark long hair, nice C-cups. She didn’t have any brothers, so her dad taught her. Apparently she was good at it. He had no idea what she was talking about half the time, but he was glad to listen.</p><p>One time she took him for a ride. A beautiful girl bike.</p><p>The Chang Dai delivery scooter couldn’t compare. The wind in his hair. The power below him. He needed one. …even if it didn’t come with the girl guiding him.</p><p>She set him up with the current one she was flipping. $300 for a previously scrapped navy blue Yamaha.</p><p>He needed to have it. He’d stole $80 worth from the restaurant’s till… and had been garnishing the tipjar for weeks. He’d never been good with money…</p><p> </p><p>She looked surprised that he actually followed through with it. ….not impressed enough to hang out with him more, but he still got a sweet bike.</p><p> </p><p>He’d tell Nadia it was because the scooter was on it’s last legs. Half the time the white plastic thing stalled out when starting.</p><p>……………………………</p><p>Not that the motorcycle was much better looks wise.</p><p> </p><p>He’d showed Ash first, who turned his nose up at the rusty street bike.</p><p> </p><p>But riding, when Shorter leaned forward, the rattling of the bike interested Ash’s carnal needs. He deftly unzipped Shorter’s fly, kneading him through his briefs.</p><p>They had been messing around a while now. Sometimes he worried it was one-sided, but those thoughts evaporated when Ash was touching him. …but here?</p><p>“What are you doing!?”</p><p>“What do you think I’m doing?” Not as coy and breathy as normal, but the reverberation of road noise sent a chill up Shorter’s spine.</p><p> “I don’t know, but keep doing it,” He sped up, whipping around a corner.</p><p>Shorter could feel his friend’s harness digging into his ass.</p><p>Eventually Ash entirely freed himself, pressing his cock between Shorter’s ass and the seat; Shorter’s shirt tied around his waist hiding the details of it. Shorter’s eyes threatened to roll back. They were pressed so close…..</p><p>….Shorter was too old to be this close to coming in his pants.</p><p>“You know what you’re doing to me, right kid?”</p><p>“Of course,” Thinly veiled smirk, “If you hit me now, we’ll both wreck. If we’re moving fast enough, no one is going to see,” Ash shouted in his ear.</p><p>Oh god…. That thought.</p><p>They ended up whipping through the backstreets of Chinatown. He pulled into a parking lot. Ash hadn’t let up the whole time. Both their faces were flushed, but Ash has finally zipped up both of their jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I drive?” Ash asked.</p><p>Saying yes was a mistake, because the entire way home Ash balanced on the footpegs, grinding his ass into Shorter’s crotch.</p><p>“Fuckin horney cat,”</p><p>Ash giggled in reply.</p><p>He was glad Ash looked like a girl from a distance. “I really wanna fuck you.” He couldn’t help it, his hands curling around those slim hips….grinding them down.</p><p>Ash was loving it, or at least loving the power he had over the other.</p><p>“Yeah? You gonna fuck me on the bike?”</p><p>Shorter groaned. “Oh god, I wish,”</p><p>Hand cupped him through his jeans, lifting and grabbing. “Why not?”</p><p>“Someone’s gonna know me,”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like we can’t go where no one knows us…” Danger that was always oh so appealing.</p><p>“Where are you going?” He shouted.</p><p>Ash shrugged, flipping a smile his way. “Let’s see how far we can go!” …this might have just been an excuse to tease him more. The bike lurched as Ash shifted, causing Shorter to hang on tighter. He was thankful for the shirt around his waist hiding his boner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The frottage continued. Freeway now. Leaving the city. Wind of the freeway whipping at their faces, speed increasing the thrill. Adrenaline. Freedom.</p><p>They ended up outside New York.</p><p>They switched positions at a gas station.</p><p>He was slightly sour that Ash was the one driving<em> his</em> new bike. Maybe Ash could tell.</p><p>It was tempting to fuck him in the grimy bathroom, but the open road called. Which could be a good frustration if Ash ever followed through with it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back on the road, Ash cuddled up behind him.</p><p>A truck lay on their airhorn, “Queers!” …okay, maybe Ash was starting to look less like a girl from a distance. The cock pressed into his tailbone certainly confirmed it.</p><p>Ash hollered back flipped off the vehicle. Shorter always admired the shamelessness.</p><p> </p><p>The winding roads were amazing, the drop of hills shook his core. He hadn’t been in a car much, let alone something as freeing as this.</p><p>Found a diner with greasy poutine fries.</p><p>Ash only picked at the tray, instead playing footsie with him under the table. Slipping his sneakers off, pressing a socked foot against Shorter’s crotch. Admiring his friend’s twitching. At first an interested expression, slowly turning to frustrated discomfort. Shorter biting his lip, pretending to be distracted by the fries. Ash teased the hardness against the ball of his foot. Circling it, rocking the tip back and forth. Digging his toes in. Shorter squirmed.</p><p><em>Yeah, that’s definitely a sausage in your pants. </em>Licking supple pink lips, green eyes flickering with amusement.</p><p>
  <em>You want me.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shorter never denied that.</p><p>A particularly harsh pinch got him close to nutting. He shooed his friend away after that.</p><p>Ash cackled.</p><p><em>“You’re such a slut”</em> he whispered over the table.</p><p>Shorter snorted, tucking his cock to a more inconspicuous position.</p><p>……………………….</p><p>Back on the bike was the same game as before. The purr of the bike between his legs. Ash behind him, grinding into him at every turn they whipped around. He was lightheaded.</p><p>New places. New sights.</p><p> </p><p>They explored until sun was setting.</p><p>The gas tank was at a quarter before they realized there was a problem.</p><p> </p><p>The problem being they were a little bit lost. …and relatively out of money.</p><p> </p><p>It was an honest mistake, really. Neither of them had thought about it.</p><p>….</p><p>“I expected you to have <em>something</em>!” Ash shouted his frustration and disgust. Spitting, grabbing his blonde hair, letting Shorter know how much he was trying to resist throttling him.</p><p> </p><p>Shorter was similarly irritated, “I just spend my everything on that bike! You know that!”</p><p>“You’re whining. I hate it when you whine,” Ash shook his head and fumed. He knew Shorter never had anything. He knew Shorter didn’t plan, but he was too proud to concede.</p><p>“It’s your fucking bike, it’s your problem if we can’t get home!”</p><p>Shorter pinched the bridge of his nose. “I guess we look for a payphone? I can call my uncle, he has a car.”</p><p>“And what? Tell him what? We don’t even know where the fuck we are!” He could tell Ash was very close to hitting him. He thanked the gods the kid was holding back.</p><p>“I don’t know! I’m thinking out loud!”</p><p> </p><p>……………</p><p>The sun was setting and the gas tank was nearly empty when they found the bar. Ash grumbled about it,</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them knew how to siphon gas, so they went to their usual plan. According to the handful of cars in the lot there were people inside. One run a distraction, the other go for wallets.</p><p>It was a play they’d ran before, though usually in reverse. Shorter was a much better pickpocket than Ash, but they both had enough sense to know that the boonies were already less trustful of an Asian kid.</p><p> </p><p>If he’d been paying attention, he’d have noticed entering the country bar made Ash uneasy. Deep breaths, eyes flitting everywhere. Man after man after man. Big men. Muscular from hard labor. Some still in dirty work clothes. Bluecollar men. No easy purses.</p><p>Both of them shivered. They definitely stuck out in this crowd.</p><p>At least the bartender was a woman, he could see Ash relax at that.</p><p>But no women they could smile and charm. She was a rough looking woman in her late twenties, low cut blouse and cigarette. She looked confrontational.</p><p>The bar was long, and the varnish was peeling from sliding drinks across.</p><p>Drunks were easy to lift from.</p><p> </p><p>They picked their target. Shorter ran distraction, Ash went in.  </p><p>Jean pockets, square outline.</p><p>What Ash assumed were smooth movements were met with a rough hand around his wrist. “What you doing boy?”</p><p>Weathered grey eyes fixed, letting the blonde know he knew <em>exactly</em> what he was doing.</p><p>Shorter recoiled from his conversation. It must not have been happy hour yet.</p><p> </p><p>Ash wriggled and kicked as he was dragged out, glaring daggers.</p><p>Shorter cringed for him. Ash usually wasn’t such a butterfingers.</p><p>……………………….</p><p> </p><p>After a half hour Ash returned.</p><p>He flashed a ten.  </p><p>Shorter made assumptions.</p><p>“Come on, we’re going,” Ash flirted, fluttering the bill in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>……..</p><p>They had pulled over to a small corner store for gas.</p><p>Dusty, lived in.</p><p>The doorbell rattled as they went inside.</p><p>Scruffy man browsing the liquor wall. Woman behind the counter, lazily reading the paper.</p><p>They paid and left.</p><p>……………..</p><p>The cool evening hair was refreshing. On the way home, Shorter wanted to ask.</p><p>Ash must have known the question was killing him.</p><p>“Nothing happened,” Ash gripped his waist. The wind didn’t carry the words away. The statement was firm.</p><p>“He said I should have asked. Said ‘e would have helped us out,”</p><p> </p><p>Shorter muttered. That wasn’t Ash’s normal lie. It was normally ‘nothing happened’ and no elaboration; meaning bad. Or it was bragging about how much dick he sucked and how the guy was putty in his hands.</p><p>It’s not that he didn’t believe Ash this time, but</p><p>“Why the fuck would he do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Ash shrugged. Not answering with a normal response of “I’m cute, duh,”</p><p> </p><p>They rode back in silence.</p><p>……………..</p><p> </p><p>Above Chang Dai, he jangled the key in the sticky lock as quietly as possible. Nadia still asked where they had been. Hopefully she didn’t notice the motorcycle in the morning.</p><p>Ash played dumb. Ash usually played dumb and got away with it.</p><p>Goddam sweet talker. Pretty face. Sweet ass. Too much for one man to handle.</p><p> </p><p>……………………..</p><p> </p><p>He was lighting up another cigarette when as Ash and Eiji pulled up in front of the Chang Dai. He chuckled, noticing the Japanese boy was flushed and breathless. Ash only subtly hiding a grin as he dropped the keys back in Shorter’s hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Stay strong in these hard times. If you want to talk or need to talk, you can find me at:<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction</p><p>I'm working on a Mad Max fic next, but i doubt that'll get any traffic especially with the current situation XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>